Heinrike's Afternoon Adventure or Aristocrats Will Remain Aristocrats
by ItsNotGayIfTheyreATrap
Summary: 506th JFW Team A's base in Sedan is not as quiet as it used to be. In amidst the struggles for power, personal issues and troublesome subordinates, an innocent girl named Heinrike is trying to live her life as normal as possible. (this is just a fan made story, so please don't get the wrong idea)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, thank you dear reader for taking your time to check this awful excuse for a smut. I was kinda wishing for some fanfics about Heinrike and in the end I decided to write one~ Hope you'll enjoy it, though the chapters will be rather short and there will be no deadlines, but I should write more in the near future. Also big thanks to certain person who helped me a little with the grammar issues!**

 **On the side note, I DO NOT own Strike Witches or anything associated with them. Any character resemblances must be just a fruit of your imagination.**

 **Now please enjoy this awkward story about a pervert and a slightly bigger pervert~**

It was a sunny day and surprisingly enough, Squadron Leader Wittgenstein was still awake. It was unusual for her to neglect her afternoon sleep.

She was sitting on her bed, half-naked and with her thoughts fixated on one thing only. Sex. The last time she had some, was a couple of days ago with her subordinate, Flight Lieutenant Visconti. F/L Visconti is known for having low stamina, so unfortunately S/L Wittgenstein didn't get much out of it.

But this time it was different. In front of her was standing someone new, someone she never had a chance to do it with before.

The person she was looking at, had shoulder-length brown hair and pretty brown eyes which were looking back at her. She smiled and gestured the person to come sit beside her on the bed.

Her companion smiled back and followed her order.

"What did you want discuss with me, Wittgenstein-san?" said that person, obviously not sure what Heinrike's true intentions were.

Heinrike lowered her head and started fidgeting with her fingers, not sure what to say to her guest. 'Curses' she thought to herself, because she didn't think of a plan in advance. But here she was, sitting next to the person she called for.

"I-I wanted to talk to you about the stamps..." she mumbled.

"The stamps?" asked her companion and tilted their head to the side. "Is there something you want me to help you with?"

"I-in a way...!" Heinrike replied with slight nervousness in her voice.

"I see~ And what might that 'something' be, Wittgenstein-san?"

"I... I'd like you to-" as she spoke those words, Heinrike shifted her gaze to the person and met their eyes. She went quiet for a moment, lost in her thoughts...

"To?" The person kept smiling at her and didn't break their gaze.

(Gaaah, I can't hold back any longer!) were Heinrike's last thoughts before she pushed her guest down onto the soft matress.

"I-I'm sorry... Ever since I saw you for the first time, I had this weird feeling..." she mumbled while blushing.

"It's okay, Wittgeinstein-san~" replied her companion. "I've been feeling the same towards you~"

Yes, those were the words Heinrike wanted to hear. It was a go. A green light. A flag signaling her to begin the operation. She gathered up all of her courage and slowly leant towards her guest.

"I-is it really okay with you...?" Heinrike asked with a slightly nervous tone in her voice.

"Un..." replied her friend, giving Heinrike a small nod telling her it's okay to do it.

(Okay... I got this!) Heinrike smiled to herself and leant in for a kiss.

TOUCHDOWN! Their lips met softly, it was not a French kiss or anything intense, no, none of them hadn't even tried to force the other one any further than that.

Heinrike slowly opened her eyes and broke the kiss despite the fact that she wanted to make this moment last forever.

Her lover smiled at her and said slowly with a slightly seductive tone in her voice.

"Wittgenstein-san... Why did you stop~?"

Heinrike's cheeks became flushed bright red and she averted her gaze. "I-is it really okay... with you...?" she mumbled. Obviously a person with whom she never had an intercourse with would cause her to feel unsure and nervous.

The person kept quiet and simply continued to smile at her.

Slowly Heinrike looked down and their eyes met. "I mea-"

Heinrike's words were cut off by a kiss from her companion.

The birds outside kept chirping their songs of love as the duo enjoyed their happy moment. Sexually, that is.

Heinrike finally managed to overcome her nervousness and slowly traced her hands down her guest's soft skin. As she reached the waist she slipped her fingers inside the pants and to her surprise, her fingers hit something hard. Heinrike frowned a little, not sure what the hell that was... She broke the kiss and looked her lover in the eyes...

[END OF CHAPTER 1]

 **Too soon? Sorry, but you'll find out more in the next chapter~ Though thank you very much for reading this and please give it a review or any kind of feedback if you want more!**

 **Your's sincerely, ItsNotGayIfTheyreATrap**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, everyone! I'm back with another short chapter, cause "I hate waiting and I hate to keep other people wait." Well anyway, since the review section is kinda not working, I'll just reply to the reviews here. Honestly, I was surprised this story received any attention in the first place. Also a big thanks goes to a certain friend who helped me with grammar issues.**

 **Dear Shadow CFVY, thanks for the warm welcome! About your request, Helmina might appear in some other story, because this one is more focused on the 506th JFW and not the Karlsland Night Witches.**

 **Agreed, it is pretty soft, Empty Promise. Hopefully it'll get more intense or perhaps it will just remain at the dirty jokes for now. Thanks a lot for your positive review!**

 **And lastly, dear Guest. I really am grateful for your help, it's a pity I haven't managed to see them myself yet. You're right, I remember now how that 'unnamed person' had some trouble remembering Heinrike's name in the voice drama I found on YouTube. Hopefully I somehow fixed that problem in this chapter... Thanks again for your help and I agree, the Strike Witches universe is like a huge iceberg with the 501st JFW being the part above the water.**

 **Okay, you know the drill, I DO NOT own Strike Witches or anything connected to them, so please don't sue.**

"U-ummm... Is that a...?"

Her companion just giggled softly and smiled.

"Is there a problem with it, Wittgenstein-san?"

"No... It's just I didn't know, haha~" Heinrike laughed awkwardly, trying to hide the obvious fact she was embarrassed because of this. (What in the name of the Kaiser is going on!?) she asked herself.

"Then allow me~"

With a swift push and roll, Heinrike's lover changed their positions and Heinrike now found herself on the bottom.

"W-what are you doing?" she managed to blurt out, completely red in her face.

"Me?" her guest asked and pointed at themself. "I'm just doing what you want, Wittgenstein-san~" A soft chuckle followed short after.

"I-I don't want a..."

"Of course you do~"

"But-"

"No 'buts'~" said her guest, laying a finger on Heinrike's lips.

"Now please..." Her lover leaned forward and whispered into her ear "Bear with it~"

Heinrike's eyes widened in horror.

(N-no... This isn't happening... It must be a dream...)

Unfortunately for Heinrike, it was not. The person sitting on her was real, it was not an illusion or a bad dream. Heinrike slowly shifted her gaze to the person's waist and gulped as she saw the awkwardly big bulge, throbbing inside the white pants. It was telling Heinrike to touch it, but she was afraid, since she had never seen one in real life before. Her thoughts slowly drifted away to how 'peacefully' her day had started...

 _ **/linebreak/**_

The morning wasn't as sunny as the afternoon, but the weather wasn't bad either. Heinrike was enjoying her breakfast on a small balcony in their base.

She stood up, turned towards the sunrise and said "I sense great changes." with a dead serious expression on her face and her left hand stretched out towards the sun.

After that she burst into laughter and sat back down onto her chair.

"Mein Gott, that was stupid...!" she wheezed, holding her stomach.

Heinrike was still catching her breath when a person entered the balcony.

"A-ano... Pardon the intrusion... It's Flying Officer Kuroda Kunika." said the girl while carefully poking her head round the corner and slowly stepping outside.

Heinrike first gave her a surprised look, but then she stood up and walked to her.

"Good morning, Officer Kuroda~" she said with a bright smile on her face.

"What brings you here?"

"O-oh, I... I heard some noise and came to check if you were alright and..." Kuroda said, averting her gaze.

Heinrike went quiet for a bit, trying to come up with a good way to reply to that.

"What noise?" she asked. It didn't take her long to regret saying that.

"Umm it was... It was..." Kuroda replied, fidgeting with her fingers.

Heinrike sighed and smiled again.

"It's okay, Officer Kuroda." said Heinrike, placing her hand on Kunika's shoulder. "You still haven't gotten used to this place, have you?"

Kuroda slowly shook her head.

"Look. There is no need to worry about it. Soon you'll see how simple things work around here."

"Thank you, Squadron Leader..." Kuroda mumbled.

"Now, is there anything else you wanted to discuss, Officer Kuroda?" Heinrike kept smiling at her visitor.

"Not really..."

"Very well! Would you care for a cup of coffee?" Heinrike said with excitement.

Kuroda thought for a moment, but then frowned and slapped her forehead.

"I completely forgot!" she panicked. "I was supposed to meet Commander this morning!"

Heinrike cocked an eyebrow and said "Is that so?"

Kuroda nodded furiously. "It is, it is! I'm terribly sorry!" She bowed quickly and turned around. Shouting "Good bye!" as she ran off and waving her hand, Kuroda left.

Heinrike watched her leave and after her lively subordinate was finally gone, she sighed and headed back to her table.

(What an energetic girl...) Heinrike thought to herself.

And that was the moment when an interesting idea flashed through her mind.

 _ **/linebreak/**_

Though, now was not the time to be remembering that. The thing Heinrike should be thinking about, was how to deal with the situation she was in. But then, a soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Is it okay if I call you Prinzessin-sama?"

"Eh?" Heinrike looked up at the person who was smiling at her.

That caught her off guard. Again.

"I mean... I heard Commander call you like that and..." said the person with a slightly shy tone in their voice.

"Uh huh..." Heinrike slowly nodded.

"Really? Wonderful!" The person almost shouted and clasped Heinrike's hands.

"Then you can call me Kunika!"

[END OF CHAPTER 2]

 **Did it end too soon again? Oh well, please stay tuned for more! Any review is welcome, especially if you spot anything unusual.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yahoo everyone and sorry for the wait! I had to sort out some things regarding school, since the summer break is drawing near. Also, this chapter is a "little" longer than usual. Got really caught up in writing it, I guess... Anyways, from now on, I will try to write the chapters as long as this one. Again, big thanks to my friend for helping me out with grammar! Enough with the formalities and let's move on to the story~ Enjoy!**

Not being sure what to say, Heinrike went quiet and watched Kuroda's smiling face. (My dear, she's so adorable~) But then her gaze slowly drifted towards Kuroda's crotch. (...But that thing down there...) Heinrike gulped.

Heinrike was not familiar with Fuso Witches, so this turn of events has put her into quite an awkward position. She had no idea that a Witch could grow a dick. What made things worse, is that Kuroda's was way bigger than Heinrike could ever imagine.

"S-say, Kunika, what's that thing down there...?" Heinrike finally decided to speak up as she nervously shifted her gaze back to Kuroda's face.

"Oh, that? It's a dick, Prinzessin-sama~" Kuroda giggled.

(Obviously...) Heinrike dropped a sweat. "But... I thought you were a Witch and..."

"Of course I'm a Witch!" Kuroda sounded slightly offended.

"But that down there..."

Kuroda finally realized what was the problem and her lips curled up into a wide smile.

"I see~ You've never seen a futanari before, have you, Prinzessin-sama?"

"Futa-what...?"

"Futanari, un~" Kuroda nodded. "A girl that has grown a dick~" The innocent smile she was showing could part seas and move mountains.

"Eh... Wait, why would a girl even want a dick!?" Heinrike flipped out and rose into a sitting position, pushing Kuroda off herself.

"Why would you want to become one of those...! Those...! Ugh!" Waving her hands in the air, Heinrike complained.

"P-please calm down, Prinzessin-sama..." Heinrike's sudden outburst caught Kuroda off guard.

"How can I calm down when one of MY Witches has a freaking cock between her legs!?" Heinrike went on with her drama.

"It's not like I can't remove it..." Kuroda let out a sigh.

"And just wh-" Heinrike stopped mid sentence. "You can get rid of it...?" She looked Kuroda directly in the eyes.

"Yes, I can do that..." Kuroda said slowly.

"Then do it."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Prinzessin-sama..."

 ** _/linebreak/_**

"Hoooaammh~" Rosalie yawned, stretching her arms. It was a tiring day for her and she was completely exhausted after she finished writing the last report for the higher-ups.

She took one of the reports and flipped through the pages. (Being a Wing Leader is so tiring...) Rosalie thought to herself.

"Two Neuroi aircrafts downed, no casualties, collateral damage within acceptable limits,..." She sighed loudly as she reached the last page.

"Even for a person like me, this is too much." Rosalie leaned back in her chair. (If only Clostermann had accepted this position instead of me...)

She stood up and grabbed all of the documents, then gently tapped them against the table, so that they were all in order.

*TOK TOK* someone knocked on the door.

Rosalie looked up from her papers and answered the knocking "Yes?"

A loud voice came from the other side of the door "Flight Lieutenant Visconti here! May I come in?"

(Adriana? What does she want...?) Rosalie thought and then answered "Yes of course, it's open."

A tall girl with red hair entered the room. She was wearing a blue officer jacket and was giving away that aura of an elegant and well-mannered aristocrat. Unfortunately, she was everything but that.

"Good afternoon, Commander!" she almost shouted as she started taking off her jacket.

"Good afternoon, Flight Lieutenant..." Rosalie quietly replied. "May I ask, what business brings you here?"

"Weeeelll, I was just passing by and thought I might come here and see how you're doing~" Adriana smiled.

"I'm doing just fine, thank you very much." Rosalie answered with a slightly sarcastic tone in her voice.

Adriana soon noticed that and decided to press further. "I see~ How are your reports coming along? You always seem to be very punctilious about them~"

Rosalie replied with a quiet growl. "I have just finished writing them. Thanks to you and your careless fighting, I had to write FIVE extra pages!"

"Well, there's no use crying over the spilled milk~" said Adriana in her defence, while hanging her jacket onto the coat hanger. After that she gave Rosalie one of the most idiotic smiles one could ever see.

Rosalie's anger slowly started to rise. She wanted to punch that smiling face of Adriana's. But being a well-mannered noble unlike Visconti, she managed to suppress her anger and calm down.

"Don't worry, Flight Lieutenant, I'm sure you will enjoy your well-deserved punishment~" Rosalie said while faking an innocent smile.

Adriana's smile immediately disappeared and she dropped a sweat. "Y-you're joking, right?"

Rosalie gently shook her head.

"Come on, it's not like anyone got hurt because of me!" Adriana protested. "And besides, it's impossible for a person to change their way of doing things..."

"Oh, I'm sure you can do it~ And you will, Flight Lieutenant~" Rosalie kept smiling at Adriana.

"No way..." said Adriana as she collapsed onto one of the chairs.

"But please look on the bright side, Flight Lieutenant, at least you won't be serving it alone. There is another troublemaker who will be joining you~" Rosalie sat down as well.

"Really? Who?" Adriana's interest has been sparked.

"If I'm not mistaken, it was Flying Officer Luksic from the base in Dijon. Apparently she did something wrong again..." Followed by a sigh, Rosalie's answer didn't surprise Adriana at all.

"That little kid? Damn, Commander, why do I always have to do the babysitting..." Adriana complained. "Isn't she like thirteen or something?"

"Sixten, Flight Lieutenant, she is sixteen."

That silenced Adriana's ranting, but not for long.

"She still looks like a kid though."

"Flight Lieutenant, please, refrain from saying such things. Especially in front of her."

"Why? It's the truth, isn't it?" A grin appeared on Adriana's face.

Rosalie sighed. She stood up and took her papers, then headed towards one of the dressers and placed the documents into the top drawer.

(Why do I have to deal with people like her... Why did the higher-ups assign her to my wing...)

"Oh yeah, Commander, there is something I wanted to ask you!"

"What is it?" Rosalie turned in Adriana's direction.

"It's about Squadron Leader~ She was acting weird again~"

"I see."

"The other day when we were having sex she suddenly-"

"G-GET OUT! NOW!" Rosalie cried out while blushing. She couldn't take Adriana's bullshit anymore.

"W-woah, Commander..."

"I-I SAID GET OUT!"

"Okay, okay, I got it... Sheeesh, no need to shout..." Adriana stood up, took her jacket and headed towards the door.

Rosalie glared at Adriana leaving the office. Her cheeks were still flushed bright red, because of hearing that embarrassing comment of Adriana's.

When the red-haired girl was finally out, she staggered to the small couch that was in her office and threw herself on it.

"What a tiring day..." she sighed.

 ** _/linebreak/_**

Heinrike stared at Kuroda with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"I have to do what...?" she repeated her question for the second time.

"You have to make me feel good, Prinzessin-sama~ After that it will disappear~" Kuroda smiled gently.

"..." Heinrike dropped a sweat. (H-how do I handle this...? I've never seen one before...)

"I'm sure you can do it~" said Kuroda, clasping Heinrike's hands.

"Ehehe..." Heinrike smiled bitterly. "I'm not too familiar with such... Things..."

They both went silent for a moment and awkward aura fell upon them.

Heinrike took a deep breath and spoke up "B-but it's not like I can't give it a try..." She slowly looked Kuroda in the eyes while blushing.

Kuroda gave her a small nod in return.

"W-where should I start...?" Heinrike mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something, Prinzessin-sama?"

"A-ah, I was just wondering how should I do this..."

"How about... This~" Kuroda leaned forward and kissed Heinrike directly on the mouth.

A battle for dominance soon emerged and their tongues fought fiercely to make their way into other's mouth.

In need of air, Kuroda broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva.

"Prinzessin-sama..."

"Kunika..."

"I can't hold myself anymore..."

"Please..."

Kuroda pushed Heinrike down on the bed and started playing with her chest.

"Mm~" Heinrike let out a soft moan as Kuroda fondled her breasts.

"They're so soft~" Kuroda smiled at Heinrike. "And sensitive~" she said after pinching one of the nipples.

"A-aangh... Pwease..." Heinrike moaned louder. "More...!" she gasped, her body starting to feel hotter by every pinch.

"Hehe~ Since you insist~" Kuroda smiled seductively and began to suck and lick one of Heinrike's nipples.

"M-mmh...! Sho... Good...!" Heinrike started drooling in ecstasy.

Kuroda's skilful licking made Heinrike feel even better.

"I-I'm... Mmh~ Feeeling w-weird... Aaangh~ Down... there..." Heinrike gasped through her moans.

"Ish that sho~?" Kuroda kept sucking. "Then donth mind me~" She slowly traced her hand down Heinrike's soft skin and slipped it into her pants.

"My my~" Kuroda stopped sucking for a moment. "You've gotten wet just from having your chest played with, Prinzessin-sama~ How adorable~" She chuckled softly.

Heinrike was panting heavily and smiled back at Kuroda. "B-because you are... So good at this..."

"Thank you, Prinzessin-sama~" Kuroda smiled pervertedly. "Then I'm sure you will enjoy this~"

Kuroda pushed two of her fingers inside of Heinrike's body.

"Hnnngh~" Heinrike tensed up a little.

"So warm and wet~" said Kuroda as she started to slowly rub the insides of Heinrike's pussy.

"Aaahmm~ More... More!" moaned Heinrike.

Kuroda kept smiling seductively at her and continued to pleasure her lover.

"Only if you moan my name~"

"M-mmh... Khunika... Pwease... More! Aaangh..."

"Since you insist~" Kuroda grinned and leant forward for another kiss.

Same moment she pushed her tongue inside of Heinrike's mouth, Kuroda thrusted her fingers even deeper into her lover's body.

Heinrike's mind was going blank from the pleasure she was experiencing.

"I-it's... Aahm... c-coming... Khunika!..."

"I can feel it~" Kuroda said while smiling at Heinrike. "Your pussy is sucking my fingers in, Prinzessin-sama~"

"Mmh... Yesh...!"

"Hehe... You have my permission to cum~" said Kuroda and began to move her fingers even faster.

"K-Khunika, I-I... I'm cooooommmiiiiiiing! Anyaaaaaaaahhh~~~" Heinrike shouted as she reached her climax. The same moment she came, her familiar responded and she grew her cat ears and tail.

"Fufufu~ You came quite a lot, Prinzessin-sama~" Kuroda chuckled and slowly pulled her fingers out of Heinrike's pussy.

Heinrike laid back on the bed, panting from exhaustion.

Seductively licking Heinrike's love nectar off her fingers, Kuroda smiled at her. "My my, it tastes so sweet~"

"I-I see..." Heinrike smiled wearily. "Good to hear that..." She was starting to feel sleepy and a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Ara ara, Prinzessin-sama, you can't fall asleep now~ The fun has just begun~"

"But my afternoon nap..."

"Forget that, we have something to take care of, remember~?" Kuroda grinned.

(Oh right... THAT...) Heinrike yawned again. "I'm sure it can wait..." She wasn't actually that sleepy, but she wanted to use it as an excuse, so that she wouldn't have had to deal with Kuroda's weird fetishes. Unfortunately for Heinrike, Kuroda had other plans ready for them...

 **Thanks for reading and congrats for getting through it~ Hopefully it wasn't that big of a fail and I apologise if you expected more. Surely there will be more though, haha. Feel free to criticise & review and see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oooooy everyone! It's been a while. I feel like saying sorry for the wait, cause (hopefully) some of you were waiting for the update~ I was a little busy with finishing my school and some other activities. But thankfully the summer break is here! Hope you're all enjoying yours (if not, enjoy it when it comes)! Funny thing, most of this chapter was written on the bus during my trip to Italy, haha. Huge thanks to my friend for beta reading this chapter for mistakes! Strike Witches are not my property, all rights belong to their rightful authors.  
**

 **Dear Anon, I'm really happy you like this story! And don't worry, I'm not such a cruel writer... I think. That request of yours is very temptating, might make it happen later in the story.**

 **Okay, enough of that, let's continue with our story!**

After being told to scram, Adriana continued to wander the spacious hallways. Even though she had been here in Sedan for quite a while, she still got lost quite often. She had her own opinion about the size of the mansion their base was built in, but that was one of the few things she kept to herself, because after all, the luxury outweighed the size issues by far.

"Maaaan, I really pissed her off this time~" she laughed, placing her hands behind the head. Her loud laughter echoed through the hallways. One would think someone lost their mind, if they heard it... And that was exactly the case.

Isabelle was headed to the hangars when she suddenly heard an oddly familiar laughter, which sent her shivers down the spine. "Why of all people... Did she finally go nuts...?" Isabelle muttered under her breath. She was already in a bad mood and Adriana was the last person she wanted to see. But it was too late, the tall red-haired Witch had already noticed her.

"OY, Izzie!" Adriana shouted, waving to Isabelle.

The Belgican stopped and slowly turned around. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that...?" Isabelle growled.

(What's with everyone today? They're all so moody...) Adriana concluded from Isabelle's annoyed response after hearing that nickname.

"Why the long face, Izzie?" she said when she finally caught up with the Belgican.

"None of your business..." Isabelle replied while shifting her gaze away.

"Oh~ Of course it's my business, I mean we're teammates after all~! What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours~" the Romagnan grinned.

Isabelle let out an irritated sigh and continued her walk. Obviously, Adriana followed.

"Come on, surely you can tell me~ I promise I'll keep it a secret~" the redhead kept pleading.

"It's nothing weird. Now get lost..."

"My my~" Adriana chuckled. "But it IS something that you don't want others to find out about, oh~?"

"Don't you have anything better to do instead of invading other people's privacy?" Isabelle answered.

"That was mean! I'm hurt..." Adriana faked a frown. "So what did happen this time?" She soon continued, ignoring Isabelle's complaint. "Who was it? Kuroda? Prinzessin? No wait... Don't tell me it was the Wing Leader!?"

"Fuck off..." Isabelle tried to keep her cool.

"Fufufu... Rosalie, hm~" Adriana didn't stop teasing the Belgican. "No wonder she was so moody today~" she laughed.

Isabelle clenched her fists. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me, you pasta fucker?"

"And what if I am?" Adriana stepped in front of Isabelle and smiled down at her.

"Move."

"First tell me what's bothering you."

"None of your business. Now move."

"Not happening."

Isabelle had her gaze fixed to the ground, because she didn't want to see Adriana's stupid smile.

"I said move."

"Make me."

So she made her. Isabelle delivered a swift punch, hitting Adriana directly into her plexus.

The redhead collapsed on the floor, holding her stomach while wheezing for air.

"I warned you." Isabelle mumbled and stepped over Adriana.

"Yhouuu... Bhitchhhh..." Adriana kept wheezing.

"Next time I'll break your nose." answered Isabelle and walked away.

 _ **/linebreak/**_

In the meantime, another absurd scene was going on in the usually calm base in Sedan.

"Come on, Prinzessin-sama, I'm sure you'll enjoy it~" Kuroda pleaded her superior.

"Wake me up for dinner..." Heinrike yawned in reply. She really was getting sleepy from all this.

"No no no, that's not what you promised!" cried out the Fusoan as she shaked her lover.

"I did not promise a thing!" The blonde Karlslandian let out an even bigger cry.

"Yes you did!"

"No, I did not..."

"Guuuu~" Kuroda pouted. (I know she didn't promise it, but she sure said she would do it!)

"Just let me sleep..." Heinrike yawned again and pulled up her bedsheets.

"..." Kuroda was anything but happy with that. (What if... No, she's my superior... But I can't back off now... And if someone else sees me like this...) Fusoan dropped a sweat. It would really be awkward if one of her teammates, especially a certain Romagnan, found out about this little magic trick of hers. That would certainly be the talk of the base.

Kuroda slowly striped off her uniform and her pants and approached Heinrike from behind.

"Squadron Leader! Please bear with it!" Kuroda shouted - more like cried out - as she pulled Heinrike up.

"W-w-what!?" Heinrike was in utter shock.

"I'm putting it in, Prinzessin-sama!" Kuroda said with sheer determination.

"N-no wait... Wait! WAAAAIIAAAAAAA!" Karlslandian schreeched as Kuroda's dick slipped inside of her.

"A-aahh..." the brunette gasped as her dick went deeper into Heinrike's pussy.

"N-no... A-aaangh... Stop...! Stoooop!" Heinrike moaned helplessly.

Fusoan stopped.

"Please calm down, Prinzessin-sama! It's hard to do it when you're moving!"

"Then stooop!"

"Don't wanna!"

Kuroda hugged Heinrike tightly.

"It's okay... It's nothing scary..." she wispered into the blonde's ear.

"Y-yes it is!" Heinrike didn't stop protesting.

"Shhh, it's not..." Kuroda tried to calm down the panicking girl.

"B-but..." the blonde slowly started to calm down.

Kuroda kept hugging her lover until she was completely calm. A little too calm.

"Oi, Prinzessin-sama?" She gently shook Heinrike. "Oooiiii!" She shook harder, but Heinrike didn't respond.

"...hhzzz..." Heinrike's breathing was calm and quiet. She was asleep.

"Oh come on!" With her dick still inside Heinrike, Kuroda pouted. "Are you for real?!"

Yes, she really was asleep. Heinrike's quiet breathing slowly started to get on Kuroda's nerves, so she separated herself from Heinrike, picked up her pants and clothes, and stood up.

"I'll have to fucking do it on my own again!" Kuroda shouted at the sleeping Karlslandian. Then she pulled up her pants and dressed back into her uniform.

Giving Heinrike one last glare she headed to the door and left.

"She's absolutely the worst! I don't care anymore, I will never use this spell again!" Kuroda angrily promised herself after she slammed the door shut. What she did not know, was that behind the old clock in the hallway, Rosalie was hiding from her.

(Why is she here? And what was she doing in Heinrike's room!?) Rosalie tried to stay as quiet as possible, but these questions kept popping up in her mind.

Fortunately for the Belgican, Kuroda headed in the opposite direction and didn't notice her.

Rosalie waited a little longer, until she was finally gone and then stepped out from her hiding spot.

(I just hope Heinrike is okay...) she thought to herself. Then the Belgican slowly approached Heinrike's room, which still had it's door unlocked and entered the room.

"Squadron Leader...?" she asked quietly. "Are you in here...?"

What awaited her in the spacious bedroom was Heinrike lying stretched all over the bed, her pants stained and bedsheets on the floor. Simply said, a very grotesque scene.

Rosalie quickly covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming and waking the Karlslandian up. She blinked twice to confirm if what she was seeing was real. No change, Heinrike was still sleeping topless and wet below on the messy bed.

(W-what happened here!?) The Belgican was rendered speechless. She wanted to run to Heinrike and ask her what happened, but there was no way she could do that without making the situation awkward and embarrassing herself in front of her subordinate and friend.

Rosalie slowly approached the bed when she suddenly heard footsteps from outside the room.

(O-oh no... Why now!?) She panicked and ran to the nearest closet, hiding herself in it. It was pretty packed inside, but she had to endure it.

The footsteps came closer and closer.

Rosalie held her breath as she peeked through the small gap in the closet's door.

 _ **/linebreak/**_

The hangars were completely empty, so Isabelle had no problems entering them. She slowly climbed down the stairs that led to the main body of the hangar, that is also where they kept their Striker Units docked.

"That asshole... My hand still hurts..." she groaned while walking past her teammates' Strikers. "I even warned her..."

Soon she reached her Striker Unit and stopped beside it. She looked at it for a moment and admired it's beauty. Her Unit was the well known Ultramarine Spitfire with Britannian origins. It was in a beautiful condition, due to the maintence crew's hard work.

Isabelle slowly traced her fingers over the cold metal housing of her Unit. She was lost in thoughts for a moment.

Then she pulled her hand away and turned around. "This goddamn war..." Isabelle's opinion about the war with the Neuroi wasn't very optimistic. She hated it... And she felt guilty for the lives lost in it.

Her family emigrated to Britannia after Belgica fell. Isabelle's parents wanted to keep her safe, so they tried to hide the fact that she was a Witch since she was a child. She didn't blame them for trying to protect her, she blamed herself for not realizing the situation the world was in and joining the army sooner.

"If only... If only we could end it as soon as possible..." Isabelle dragged herself back to the stairs. "I hope the higher ups come up with something..." She sighed and left the hangar.

 _ **/linebreak/**_

*tak... tak... tak...* The footsteps came closer and closer.

Rosalie's eyes were wide in fear as she watched the person enter Heinrike's room.

It was no other than Flight Lieutenant Adriana Visconti.

Rosalie dropped a cold sweat as she saw the redhead walk into the middle of the room. (I'm doomed...) She knew the arrival of this person meant only trouble.

Adriana looked around the room and headed towards the bed where Heinrike was asleep.

"My my, what happened here~?" She commented.

(If she sees me, it will be the end of my career as a Wing Leader...) The blonde Belgican was panicking internally. (She could use it to overthrow me... Damnit...) But then she noticed one odd thing. Adriana was holding her stomach with her left hand. At first Rosalie thought she was just scratching it, but since Adriana didn't move her hand away, Rosalie knew something was off.

"What have you done this time, Squadron Leader~?" The redhead grinned and leaned over Heinrike. "Wet pants, bedsheets on the floor, your weird position..."

Rosalie wanted to jump out and scold the Romagnan for invading someone else's privacy, but she was in no position to judge her. Besides, her senses were telling her not to expose herself to Adriana.

"And she was supposed to be our leader." Adriana elegantly turned around, but then she suddenly released a really loud groan. "Aaaahhh fuuuck it hurts!" She staggered to the nearest wall and leaned on it with her back.

Rosalie was wondering what was that about, but she remained quiet and watched what will happen next.

Adriana unbuttoned her jacket and threw it on the floor. Then she started messing with the buttons on her shirt, but since they didn't want to cooperate, she simply torn the shirt off herself.

The Belgican's face turned bright red when she saw the shirtless Romagnan. (W-what's wrong with her!? Show some decency, you idiot!)

"That fucking bitch..." the redhead muttered under her breath. She looked down at her stomach and frowned.

Rosalie didn't want to stare at her, but she wanted to see why was Adriana frowning. She looked closer and spotted a big, slightly green mark on her stomach. (What's that...? A bruise?)

"I'll pay her back later..." Adriana growled. (But I better leave now... I don't want anyone to see me here...) She picked her jacket up and started walking towards the door.

Rosalie wanted to see if she was really leaving, so she slightly moved in the closet, which resulted in the coathangers moving and making a screeching sound.

Adriana stopped and shifted her gaze to the closet where Rosalie was hiding in.

(Oh shit...) That moment the Belgican knew she was done for...

 **It seems like things took a weird turn... Want to know what will happen next? Stay tuned! I'd like to thank to all of you for your support so far! I'm really happy to see people taking interest in this story~ (Gotta spread the love for the 506th, eh?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings everyone! The time has come for Heinrike's story to continue~ As you know, I'm already on my Summer break, so I had quite a lot of free time to spend on writing. But (un)fortunately I won't have any internet where we are going on vacation, and that's why I wanted to get this chapter done before I leave. Hopefully it doesn't feel rushed and if there are some mistakes, please forgive me (though in general there shouldn't be any, all thanks to my friend again!)  
**

 **Dear Guest, I'm really glad to hear that you are enjoying this fanfiction! Hopefully it'll live up to your expectations.**

 **This is just a work of fiction, Strike Witches belong to their rightful authors.**

Rosalie closed her eyes and waited for what was about to happen to her. (I can say goodbye to my career... Goodbye to the friends I made here...) She was shivering all over her body.

*tak... tak... tak...* Adriana's footsteps were coming closer and closer. The Romagnan was focused on the closet where Rosalie was hiding in, and had completely forgotten about her surroundings.

Each time Adriana's boot touched the floor and made the sound, Rosalie's body twitched.

(I-I did nothing to deserve this... I led my Wing as a superior should... But still I get to meet such a pitiful ending... Did I do something wrong...?) Her hands were shaking from the stressful situation she was in. (M-maybe I should just...)

When suddenly, a loud thud echoed through the room. *BUM*

It was followed by a moment of complete silence which, at least for Rosalie, who was still keeping her eyes closed because of the fright, seemed like eternity.

The footsteps also stopped. But not for long.

*tak... tak tak tak tak* Soon after they broke into a run and gradually disappeared from the room.

Rosalie wasn't sure what just happened, so she decided to wait a little and listen. She was able to hear bird chirping from the outside, but otherwise there was no weird sound in particular. She slowly opened her eyes and peeked through the hole.

Amidst the messy bedsheets on the floor, Heinrike was sat, rubbing her head and groaning quietly.

Rosalie felt relieved as she never did before. She didn't care anymore about what will happen, because she was so happy that the enemy was gone. The Belgican slammed the closet door open and ran over to Heinrike with tears in her eyes.

"Prinzessssiiiiiiinnnn!" Rosalie cried out and hugged the bewildered Karlslandian.

Heinrike was too shocked to speak, but she slowly returned the hug.

"I-I was so scared!" The Belgican sobbed into Heinrike's shoulder.

Heinrike wanted to say something, so she opened her mouth, but then she closed it back, realizing she didn't know what would be an appropriate thing to say in such a situation. (What's going on...? My head hurts and now Commander suddenly came out of my closet...)

"A-Adriana! She wanted to beat me up!" Rosalie exaggerated.

"Visconti wanted to do that...?" Heinrike slowly asked.

Rosalie went quiet for a bit. Then she nervously looked up at the Karlslandian's face. Heinrike didn't appear mad or appalled, no, her expression was completely emotionless.

"N-not really..." She said hesitantly. "B-but I know she wanted to hurt me!"

Heinrike slowly nodded.

"I'm soooorrrryyyy...!" The Belgican broke into tears again.

"Shhh... Don't worry..." the Karlslandian soothed Rosalie. "I'm here..."

Seeing Rosalie go through such moments was nothing new for Heinrike, but now that Adriana has been mentioned, she couldn't help, but feel rather worried about her friend.

She continued to gently massage Rosalie's back and help her calm down.

 ** _/linebreak/_**

Dijon, Team B's headquarters, earlier that day.

"Aww man, these are heavy as hell!" pouted a short girl with blonde hair arranged into twintails. She was unloading ammunition boxes off a transport truck and she didn't appear to be quite happy with her task.

"Not my problem, Officer." replied her companion, a blonde as well, but her uniform was blue and she appeared to be holding a higher rank. "I was ordered to supervise your punishment and not to help you serve it."

"I didn't say you should carry them too! Though... That's not a bad idea! Wait, I'll be back in a bit!" The little blonde shouted and ran off before her superior could even say 'stop'.

She simply sighed and shook her head. (What a problematic girl... If she does something stupid again, I swear, I'll have her head...)

After a few minutes the little girl returned, but she wasn't alone. She was dragging someone with her and that someone certainly didn't seem to be very excited about it.

"What is DeBlanc doing here!?" The taller blonde was shocked and angry.

"She's here to help!" The twintailed girl grinned.

"No I'm not!" DeBlanc protested.

"Yes you are, Jennifer!"

"Officer Luksic, stop this farce right now!"

"I'm not doing anything wrong! Bleeeeh!" Carla showed her tongue to the superior officer.

Jennifer decided to be quiet and carefully observe the situation.

"H-how dare you!?"

"Dare to do what? This? Bleeeeeeeh!" Carla did it again.

"Why you little!?" The taller girl started to approach her.

"Your tits are little!" Carla laughed loudly.

"Like you're in any position to say that! And besides, they're still way bigger than yours!"

"At least mine are more compact~" The short girl grinned and patted her chest, gesturing her superior how flat she was.

Jennifer, who was watching the duo argue about their bust sizes, felt a little uneasy and looked down at her own. "Flat..." she mumbled.

"Marian's boobs will sag la la la~" Carla kept teasing her superior.

Not being able to find a good comeback, Marian rather started to chase the short blonde around the hangar. "Get back here so I can beat your ass!" she yelled.

(M-maybe I should leave...) Jennifer slowly began to back off. (Though this might turn into a fight...) she nervously bit her lip as she thought about the consequences if a fight broke out.

"Carl McSagtits!" Carla's loud laughter echoed through the hangar.

"Grrrr, I'll fucking kill you!" Marian was getting angrier and angrier by each insult Carla blabbed out.

"Kill me with what? Your boobs?" The short blonde snorted with laughter.

Marian's face was red as a tomato from hearing so many insults. She was unable to catch Carla and that just added to her frustration.

The twintailed blonde was too busy to notice a small pile of ammo boxes that was lying in the direction where she was running.

"Hahaha, Marian's an idio- W-WOAH FOOOOOCK!"

She ran, she tripped, she fell. *BUM*

Her laughter immediately died out and the only thing left was the sound of Marian's shoes hitting the ground as she ran over to Carla.

"You're mine now!" The tall blonde shouted and threw herself on Carla with all her might.

"Uffaaa!" Carla's bones made a cracking sound as Marian landed on her. Then she stood up, grabbed Carla by her collar and pulled her up as well.

"What did you say about my breasts you little fucker?!" She roared and punched Carla right in the face.

Marian's hit sent the small blonde a couple of metres away, but when she stopped, she slowly picked herself up and spitted on the floor.

"How... focking... dare you hit me!?" Carla charged towards Marian and rammed her head right into the tall blonde's stomach. Marian staggered back and grabbed her aching abdomen. She glared at Carla.

"Serves you right..." Marian grinned despite the pain she was in.

Carla wiped the blood off her mouth and clenched her fist. "You're going down..." She started approaching Marian.

"Oh, it's on..." Marian grinned and pulled her sleeve up.

Jennifer couldn't stand there anymore and ran in between the duo.

"P-please stop! Don't fight!" She hopelessly cried out.

Unfortunately, it was already too late for her words to have an effect on the two angry Liberians.

They soon clashed at each other. Carla grabbed Marian's hair and pulled it, but the taller blonde resisted the pain and kicked Carla with her knee.

"Come oooon!" Jennifer was desperately trying to separate them, but due to her size and strength, it was plain impossible for her to do so.

"I fucking hate you!" Marian shouted and slammed Carla down on the ground.

The small blonde used the chance and furiously bit Marian's leg.

"Kyaaahh!?" The tall blonde screeched and pulled her leg away. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? YOU GOT YOUR BLOOD ON ME!"

"I hope you get sick and die!" Carla shouted back.

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The trio stopped in their tracks and looked into the direction from where the yell came from.

What they saw was a brown haired girl stood in front of them.

"C-Commander...?" Marian blurted out.

"Flight Lieutenant Carl, what have I told you about picking up fights with your teammates?!" Her superior yelled at the blonde.

"B-but Commander she..." Marian nervously pointed at Carla.

"That's right, you got this Geena!" The short blonde immediately took the chance, but she got shot down the second after.

"Shut up, Officer Luksic." The cold reply from her superior sent Carla shivers down her spine.

"Y-yes..." She slowly looked down.

"As for you, Luksic... You better prepare yourself, for your punishment will be severe." Geena continued and then turned back to Marian.

"Carl, return to your quarters immediately and take DeBlanc with you. Sort yourself out and wait for your punishment. Got it?"

Marian opened her mouth to protest, but instantly closed it as her eyes met Geena's sharp stare.

"Understood..." She mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"U-understood, Ma'am..." Marian raised her voice a little.

"Good. You may leave now." Geena nodded to herself and reached into her pocket.

"E-excuse us..." Jennifer bowed her head a little and stepped closer to Marian. "Let's go..." She nudged her blonde companion. They slowly started walking towards the exit.

After the duo was finally gone from the hangar, Geena pulled out a small notebook.

"Luksic, follow me. We have a lot to discuss." She turned around and headed into the exit's direction. Carla quietly followed.

 ** _/linebreak/_**

Commander's office was rather modestly furnished, but it had that warm and cozy aura and the sun shining through the windows just added to the effect.

Genna was sat on her chair, while Carla was nervously fidgeting in front of her superior's desk.

"...ermm, Gee-" Carla stopped when Geena gestured her to wait. She was writing something in her notebook. But the blonde couldn't wait, she was too curious what was going to happen to her. "Commander?" She asked again.

"What?" Geena looked up at her subordinate.

"Why am I here...?" Carla asked carefully.

"What starts with a word on 'p' and ends with a word on 'i', Officer Luksic?"

"I dunno." The blonde shrugged.

"A fight." Geena sharply answered. "You provoked Carl again, didn't you?"

"..." Carla went quiet.

"I said, you provoked her, or am I wrong, Officer?"

"I did..." The short Liberian mumbled.

"And in what did that result?"

"A fight..."

"Followed by?"

"Injuries..."

"Splendid!" Geena yelled, which sent Carla aback.

"E-eh...?"

"Injuries~ That was the word." The brunette wrote something down in her notebook.

"What are you doing?" Carla inquired and leaned over the desk to see.

"Solving a crossword~" Her superior smiled proudly.

"What the fock..." The blonde dropped a sweat as she saw the weird puzzle. "That's boring..."

"Shut up." Geena was slightly offended by her subordinate's lack of interest.

"Yes, a fight broke out, so what." Carla growled.

"'So what'? How many fights have you gotten yourself into this month, Luksic?"

Carla needed a moment to remember. She started counting on her fingers. "Four... Maybe five?"

"Wrong. Seven times, Luksic, seven fucking times... Usually it was thanks to DeBlanc that things didn't go as far as today." Geena sighed loudly. "You're probably wondering what's going to happen to you, right?"

Carla slowly nodded.

"You like tea if I remember correctly..." Geena nibbled on her pen.

"I-I do, but what does this have to do with my punishment, Geena...?" The short blonde had a bad feeling about it.

"I'm transferring you to the Sedan. We will get rid of a nuisance and they will get a new court jester. It's like killing two birds with one stone~"

"That's a harsh way to put it..." Carla complained. "And what do you mean with transferring, I can't go there for forever, can I!?"

"Unfortunately you cannot. But surely I can arrange it to be for a month or so. That will give you time to think over your past actions." Geena picked up the phone and started dialing a number.

Carla was curious who was the brunette calling, but she rather stayed quiet and listened to her superior talk on the phone.

The phone rang a few times before a female voice answered it.

"Commanding officer of the 506th speaking, how may I help you?"

"Good day, Rosalie." The brunette smiled.

"Oh, Commander Preddy?" The Belgican was slightly surprised. "What gives?"

"You see, I've got a little favor to ask of you..."

"A favor? What is it?" Rosalie's curiosity was sparked.

"Would you mind accepting one of my subordinates into Team A? For about a month." Geena held her fingers crossed.

"What do you mean, I'm not sure if I'm following you..." The Belgican sounded slightly confused. "You want me to accept one of your girls into my squad?"

"Yes, that is correct." Geena nodded.

"For a month?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I believe a change of pace will do her good. She will be transferring there as a part of her punishment for bad behaviour. If that is alright with you of course, Rosalie?"

"Hmm..." Rosalie went quiet for a moment. (She said that that subordinate of hers behaves indecently... I don't want someone like that in my squad... But maybe...) She looked through her papers. (If I shove her under Visconti's watch, it would be a win-win outcome. Splendid!) The Belgican nodded to herself.

"Your timing is on spot, Preddy~"

"Excuse me?" Geena was the one who was confused now.

"I also have a troublemaker who needs a decent change of pace."

(Oh no...) The brunette dropped a sweat.

"I'm going to have the whoever you are sending me be under her supervision. Hopefully they will both learn their lesson." Rosalie smiled.

"Great, that is a perfect idea!" Geena exclaimed. "And my bad for not mentioning it earlier, I will be sending you Flying Officer Luksic."

"Good. Then we've got have a deal, Preddy?"

"You bet! Is tomorrow okay?"

"The sooner, the better~" Rosalie answered with a delighted tone in her voice.

"Deal. I will take care of the transport and everything, so rest assured." Geena smiled.

"Will that be all?" Rosalie looked at the clock. (Oh my, it's almost time for lunch~) She felt a little excited.

"More or less. Thank you for helping me out!" The Liberian answered.

"The pleasure is mine~ Have a good day, Preddy~"

"You too, Rosalie~ Goodbye~" Geena hung up. "Well that went unexpectedly good." The brunette smiled widely.

"What was that 'perfect idea' you talked about...?" Carla was standing still in front of the desk.

"It seems like you won't be alone in this~ Wing Leader said she'll give you a buddy to spend time with you." Geena placed her notebook onto her desk.

"Who is it going to be?"

"I didn't ask." Her superior's answer was rather blunt. "Does it matter? Since you don't know any of them."

"Yeah..." Carla unsurely nodded.

"Alright. Go pack your stuff now." Geena gestured at the door. "Tomorrow morning there will be a plane waiting for you. Make sure you get your ass on it."

"Ughh Fine..." the short blonde was in no mood for packing, but it wasn't like she had a choice. She slowly dragged herself towards the door.

"Oh, and one more thing. You're confined to your room until dinner. The lunch will be brought to your quarters by the cooking staff." Added the brown-haired girl while writing into her notebook.

"At least I won't have to look at her ugly mug..." Carla muttered under her breath and left the office.

As soon as she was out she collapsed against a wall. (Why am I being sent there!? I don't know a single person at that focking base!... Wait... That Kunika girl!) The short blonde scrambled up (She's in the Team A I think... She better be...) and headed to her room.

 ** _/linebreak/_**

Back at the Sedan base, present.

Rays from the setting sun coloured the room in orange shades and shone upon the hugging couple.

Rosalie was still sobbing quietly into Heinrike's shoulder.

"I-I thought it was over for me..." She mumbled. "S-she almost saw me..."

Heinrike stopped caressing her friend's hair and slowly separated herself from her. She looked her in the eyes and said "So what if she had seen you, that surely wouldn't have been end of the world, right?"

The blonde Belgican was surprised a little.

"S-so what...? M-maybe not the world, but that would mean the end of my... my career..." She slowly looked down.

"The end of your career? Don't be silly, do you really think we would judge you for... wait." Heinrike stopped for a second. "What exactly were you doing inside of my closet?"

"H-hiding..." The Belgican mumbled.

"From Visconti?"

"Yes..."

"... Was she chasing you or...?" Heinrike wasn't sure if she understood what was going on.

"N-not really..." Rosalie was slightly embarrassed and averted her gaze.

The Karlslandian sighed. "I guess it doesn't matter... As long as you're safe~" She smiled gently at her friend.

"R-really?" Rosalie looked up with teary eyes.

"I won't tell anyone that you were here. You can count on me~" Heinrike gave her a thumbs up.

"Thaaaank youuuuu!" The Belgican broke into tears again and hugged Heinrike tightly.

"Now there, there..." Heinrike gently patted Rosalie's back. (I'm sure she had her reasons for being here...) The Karlslandian looked up at the clock on her cupboard. (Oh dear... It's nearly dinnertime...) Her stomach released a quiet growl. (My body agrees...)

"Say, Rosalie. Shall we go? I bet everyone is already waiting for us in the dining room~" Heinrike looked down at her friend.

"O-okay..." Rosalie sniffed. "But... I'm such a mess..." Drenched in tears and sweat, the Belgican mumbled.

"I could lend you my shirt if you want me to? Though there's nothing I can do about your jacket..." The blonde Karlslandian sighed.

"A-are you sure?" Rosalie looked up with big eyes.

"Hm~" Heinrike gently nodded.

"T-thank you..." The Belgican smiled weakly as her subordinate stood up and walked to their closet.

"I think the size isn't going to be a problem~" Said the Karlslandian as she returned with a clean white shirt. "I'll look away so you can change in peace~" She handed the shirt to Rosalie and turned away.

"A-appreciate it..." The Belgican stood up and started unbuttoning her jacket. Once she was done with taking it off, she neatly placed it onto Heinrike's bed. Then she took off her sweaty shirt and laid it down beside the jacket.

As Rosalie was getting dressed up, Heinrike remembered that she wasn't looking well herself either. She opened one of her drawers and pulled out fresh pants and a bra. After quickly putting her bra on and switching her pants, she headed to the closet with her uniforms in. Pulling out another shirt, a pair of stockings and her military jacket, she spoke up.

"Say, what's going on between you and that Romagnan?" Heinrike asked.

"E-eh?" Rosalie was caught off guard. "What do you mean?"

"There has to be something... I mean, you were hiding from her..."

"Well that is..." A shadow fell upon the Belgican's face. "Hard to explain..." She mumbled.

"I see." Heinrike nodded and pulled up one of her stockings. "Hope you sort it out somehow, because it's quite worrying to see you panic like this."

"Prinzessin..." Rosalie felt grateful for the caring words her friend spoke. "There's one thing I have to tell you..." She looked at her friend.

"What is it?" The Karlslandian replied while pulling up her other stocking.

The Belgican took a deep breath. "We're getting a new member."

 **Poor Heinrike, problems keep piling up... If you're wondering what will happen next, please stay tuned! Thank you everyone for supporting this story and especially those who send reviews, they help a lot and it's always exciting to get them~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy heck, it's been nearly a year since this fanfic was last updated. But finally, it is back, more intense than ever!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Strike Witches or Noble Witches or anything, this is just a work of fiction~**

Heinrike looked at Rosalie with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"A new... Member...?" She asked carefully, after recovering from the surprise.

Rosalie slowly nodded. "Yes..."

"Do you know who?" Heinrike inquired.

"I do." Rosalie nodded again while fidgeting with her fingers. "It's... Officer Luksic." She answered nervously.

"Luksic, like THE Luksic from the base in Dijon?" Heinrike asked to make sure they were talking about the same person.

"Yes, it's Carla..." Rosalie replied nervously.

"I see." The Karlslandian nodded and went back to dressing herself up.

(Huh? Is she not going to criticise me for making that decision?) Rosalie wasn't sure why Heinrike didn't react to this information. She sat down onto her friend's bed and looked at her.

"Is this okay with you? I mean, it was made without any of you knowing..." The Belgican felt slightly guilty.

Heinrike finished buttoning her shirt up and spoke "Not really. You are the commander, so it's entirely your choice." Her answer was rather blunt and sounded a bit cynical, even though that wasn't the Karlslandian's intention. "For how long is she coming over?"

"A-a month..." Answered Rosalie and looked down.

"A month, huh? If she won't cause any problems, then I'm sure everything will be over in no time." Heinrike smiled a little. "And what you intend to do with her once she gets here?"

Rosalie looked up at her friend again. "I will have Visconti supervise her... no, she is going to serve her punishment along with Luksic."

"So it's like killing two birds with one stone..." Heinrike laughed awkwardly. "And why is Visconti being punished?"

"For fighting carelessly and causing too much collateral damage." This time it was Rosalie who answered bluntly.

(As expected...) Heinrike dropped a sweat. "But that's also a part of my fault. I am her commanding officer." The blonde Karlslandian tried to take the blame.

"No. It's her own fault for doing things her way." Rosalie answered stubbornly while giving Heinrike a glare.

"As you say..." The Karlslandian sighed. After being done with putting her uniform on, she headed to the door. "Let's go, Commander~" She smiled softly at the Belgican.

"Okay..." Rosalie stood up and followed Heinrike.

 ** _/linebreak/_**

The dinning room was quiet, a little too quiet even for the well-mannered Witches eating in it. One of the seats was empty and there was no sign of the cheerful Witch that it belonged to. Heinrike ocassionally looked at the door in hope of seeing Kunika. But unfortunately that didn't happen. The blonde Karlslandian couldn't help but feel guilty. She thought it was her fault that Kuroda didn't want to come eat with them.

(Why did I turn her down...?) She thought to herself. (It's not like she meant any harm by it...) Heinrike swallowed her mouthful and sighed. (I guess I should make up to her in some way...)

Heinrike looked across the table. She didn't notice anything out of order. Isabelle was eating quietly, looking completely emotionless as always. Next to her was an empty seat and beside it was sat Adriana. The Karlslandian carefully eyed the redhead, because she didn't want to incite any unwanted interaction with her. Adriana seemed like she was enjoying her meal as much as possible. (For the ammount she eats, her stamina is absolutely terrible...) The blonde concluded and smiled to herself. Heinrike's gaze then slowly drifted towards the person sitting next to her, Rosalie that is.

The blonde Belgican didn't look like she just went through a really dire situation at all. She was eating her meal as peacefully and elegantly as it is expected of a noble like her. However, Heinrike knew that Rosalie wasn't feeling well, but there was nothing she could do about it. Not now at least...

Suddenly the Belgican stood up and looked across the table. She decided to take the chance and say what she had to. First clearing the throat, Rosalie adressed the girls. "My dear Witches, you have proven yourself in battle once again. You not only showed your strength and skill, but your elegance as well. Most of you at least..." She added quietly. "I would like to use this chance to toast to your recent achievements."

(Dear god, stop the bullshit... I know where this is going.) Adriana's hatred towards Rosalie began to brew in her as she faked a smile.

The Belgican looked at each of the girls before she raised her glass. "To your success!"

"Prost!" Was the first exclaim, coming straight from Heinrike. Quiet "Cheers..." followed afterwards. Adriana simply raised her glass without saying anything and went back to eating the fancy prepared fish on her plate.

"Cheers." said Rosalie, took a sip and gently placed her glass back on the table. "As most of you know, with battles there's bound to be a certain ammount of collateral damage... Your last fight was no exception, however, what's saddening is that there was more damage caused than usually. I beg you, please do not drag the fights into the urban areas." She paused for a moment, since her heart was beating like a bongo drum, and tried to calm her breathing. (Stop worrying Rosalie! You got this!) She encouraged herself. Correcting her posture, she looked at Adriana. "Especially you, Flight Lieutenant Visconti. For the past few battles, your carelessness has gotten even worse." Rosalie continued.

(Totally didn't see it coming...) Adriana thought sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah..." she muttered under her breath and sighed.

"Please pay attention when I'm talking to you, Flight Lieutenant." Rosalie tried to sound intimidating, but, due to her innocent appearance, that was quite a hard thing to do.

"What...?" Adriana darted a nasty look in the Belgican's direction. "As I have already told you countless times, it's impossible to fight these things without causing some damage to the surroundings." The Romagnan casually waved with her hand as she said that.

Rosalie began to feel slight nausea, but she didn't want to back down, because that would break the image of a composed and calm superior. Behind the table her knees were shaking from the stress.

"Yes, you did say that to me. However, can you remember what I always answered you?"

"Ha? You never told me a thing. Just scolded me and that was it." Adriana replied angrily.

"I told you that if you do fight in an urban area, keep the damage to a minimum, Flight Lieutenant. But that's enough, I can see that this is not going to take us anywhere." The Belgican was at her limit.

(What? Can't handle the truth? If I wanted, I could break you at any moment...) Adriana's anger grew, but she decided to restrain herself because she knew very well what would follow if she attacked Rosalie. "Sure, whatever..." She mumbled.

Rosalie sighed. "Anyway... Every violation deserves a punishment. For the following week, Flight Lieutenant will have to take care of a special guest that is going to be transferred to our team."

"A special guest?" Asked Isabelle and looked up from her plate.

Rosalie nodded and continued "The girl's name is Flying Officer Carla Luksic."

Adriana covered her mouth and spoke to Isabelle in a hushed voice "You know the midget from Team B.", with a malicious grin spreading across her face. The orange-haired Belgican only frowned and kept eating her meal.

Rosalie tried to ignore that and continued her explanation. "Flight Lieutenant Visconti, among other duties, you will also have to share your room with Flying Officer Luksic. I hope it is clean and ready, because our guest will be arriving tomorrow. You probably don't want her to see the toys you play with, do you?" This time it was Adriana who was startled.

"T-toys?!" She stuttered and her face turned bright red. "What are you t-talking about?"

(Oh? So she really does use that kind of entertainment.) Rosalie thought to herself.

"You went into my room?!" The redhead stood up and slammed her hands on the table, firing an angry and confused stare at the blonde.

"And what if I did? You always seemed like an open person that wouldn't mind if others found out about her secrets~" Rosalie seemed to have struck the weak spot. Or that's what she thought...

She was too busy with exposing Adriana and didn't notice how the redhead reached under her jacket.

Fortunately, Heinrike spotted that and quickly threw herself on Rosalie, yelling "Watch out!", right when a bullet came buzzing over their heads.

Now on top of Rosalie, Heinrike looked up at Adriana. "What in the name of the Emperor do you think you're doing, Flight Lieutenant!?" she shouted.

Adriana casually shrugged and pointed the gun at her. "Move."

"No."

"I said move."

"Not happening." Heinrike shook her head, but kept her gaze fixed on Adriana's.

"This has nothing to do with you!" The Romagnan shouted. Heinrike was taken aback.

Amidst the chaos, Isabelle has already started her seconds, which consisted of what the Karlslandian blonde didn't manage to finish.

"Of course it does! Ros- I mean Commander means a lot to me!"

"Stop lying, you..." Adriana stopped when a quiet voice came from the door.

"I see... So that's how it is... You chose her over me..." Still holding the doorknob, Kuroda was stood at the door. Her entire body was shivering slightly.

Heinrike immediately changed her focus. "That's not true!"

"Then why is she wearing your shirt?! I can't believe you did this to me! And right after you dumped me! You are the worst!" The Fusoan burst into tears and ran out of the room.

"Kunika wait!" Heinrike scrambled onto her feet and tried to chase after the brunette, but something clinged to her leg. She looked down and saw Rosalie smiling at her.

"Rosalie please, I must go!" Heinrike tugged, but the Belgican had no intention of letting go. Instead she asked...

"Who is Rosalie?"

 **Hopefully the comeback was good enough to get your attention again. The reason for the long hiatus was basically my school and lazyness, for which I sincerely apologise. But no worries, I'm already working on the next chapter! Also, thanks once again to my friend for beta reading this for me~ If you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a feedback! They make my day~  
**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
